Habitude
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Il y a des jours avec et des jours sans, alors qu'est-ce que ce sera aujourd'hui ?
1. Chapter 1

Natsuki n'était pas une personne qui se réveillait 'bien' le matin…c'était même le contraire, juste sortir de son lit était le pire des supplices. Elle rampait, elle roulait, elle tombait…elle grognait, elle gémissait, elle couinait. Parfois, elle s'endormait à même le sol après tout ce travail éreintant. Puis, en générale, elle était en retard, et elle courrait dans tout les sens. Il fallait émerger de cet état 'pitoyable', aller dans la salle de bain, prendre une douche, s'habiller…ou aller manger, et prendre une douche, ça dépendait surtout de sa motivation, qui était néant à ce moment de la journée.

Au final, elle avait besoin de son café du matin pour se remettre d'aplomb pour le restant de la journée. Et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Natsuki décida d'aller directement dans la cuisine, comme un zombie en recherche de sa nourriture salvatrice, c'est-à-dire la caféine. La louve tâtonna et ouvrit la porte, puis elle marcha en titubant, ne regardant pas où elle m'était les pieds, elle était plutôt en train de traîner les pieds que d'avancer normalement. (Il ne manquerait plus que les bras en avant, et c'était le parfait zombie, oui elle grognait déjà de fatigue.)

Escalier, rampe, marche…elle avança vers la cuisine…toujours à moitié endormie, elle arriva à destination. Pour une fois, sans encombre, pas un innocent orteil blessé dans la bataille, de chute douloureuse et maladroite, ou d'objets divers qui tombaient malencontreusement sur le sol. Ce matin, c'était une grande victoire. Et juste dire cela rendait encore plus triste 'l'exploit'

Cuisine…comptoir…placards…tasse…bouilloire…robinet…cuisinière…table…

Natsuki prépara sa boisson, elle soupira de bonheur quand les arômes de l'arabica entrèrent dans ses narines. Elle s'installa (s'affala, c'était la même chose) sur sa chaise, et attendit un peu que le café refroidisse. Elle n'ajouta pas de sucre, non ce serait un terrible sacrilège !

« Tu as fait du café dans ma théière ? » Questionna froidement Shizuru qui venait tout juste de sortir de la douche. Ses cheveux étaient couverte par une serviette en éponge orange, elle était en peignoir blanc. Cette théière dont avait parlé la châtain était hors de prix, un cadeau qu'on lui avait fait, et ajouter du café, c'était tabou, mais surtout le goût du café resterait toujours dans le récipient. Kuga se sentant en danger déglutit péniblement, et secoua positivement de la tête un non.

« Alors comment l'as-tu fait ? » S'enquit intriguer la châtain qui se mit en face de sa petite amie, c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait se réveiller si tôt, c'est-à-dire avant elle, mais surtout avant sept heures, et le week-end c'était pire, enfin ce n'était plus la matin...

« Dans de l'eau… » Répondit épuisée la bluette qui bailla la bouche grande ouverte comme un félin, le regard trouble, et endormie, elle essaya de ne pas s'écrouler raide morte sur la table qui lui faisait face. Pourtant ce serait confortable de reposer sa tête, et un petit coussin en plus, ce serait le paradis. Sa petite amie secoua la tête, parfois elle se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de sa moitié si elle ne prenait pas son café…un grand vide…comme son regard…cela faisait très peur…

« Je sais que tu l'as fait dans l'eau, mais attends, je n'ai pas de café des mes placards. » Réalisa soudainement Fujino qui fronça des sourcils.

« Je sais…j'en ai dans mes poches…instantanée… » La beauté aux rubis soupira. Une autre addiction des plus bizarres de sa petite amie.

« Natsuki. » Réprimanda sa petite amie, il fallait qu'elle fasse plus attention à son régime alimentaire.

« Après mon café. » Répondit celle-ci en gémissant de bonheur quand elle but sa première gorgée. Elle était partie au paradis.

« Ara, je ne t'ai même pas dit ce que je voulais. »

« Hum…après mon café… » Fujino ne savait pas si elle devait être en colère ou vexée, elle fuit simplement la moue, et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine.

« Je ne sais pas si je dois être jalouse. Si tu devais choisir entre le café et moi, tu choisirais quoi ? »

« En cet instant, le café, sans, je ne peux rien faire. Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir. »

« Donc si j'étais couverte de café, tu ferais quoi ? »

« Je le boirai… »

« Humm…Natsuki…ecchi… »

« Après mon café. » Fujino ferma les yeux, et quand elles se marieraient et vivraient ensembles, ce serait un vrai cadeau le matin. Ah l'amour….

« Jusqu'à ce que le café vous sépare… » La beauté aux rubis ajouta à haute voix, sans se rendre compte.

« Quoi ? » Dit Natsuki toujours aussi amorphe, elle ne souhaitait pas spécialement avoir de réponse, ce quoi était plutôt un réflexe de langage.

« Rien. » Sourit faussement sa petite amie qui roula des yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

_**La veille.**_

Aujourd'hui, Shizuru rentra plus tard que d'habitude à l'université. Elle avait passé une partie de la fin de l'après-midi à étudier à la bibliothèque parce que son professeur d'économie était absent, cependant, ce moment qu'elle pensait de quiétude dans l'avancement de son programme, c'était avérer plus contraignant qu'elle le souhaitât. Des étudiantes de sa classe l'avait encerclé afin qu'elle les aide à travailler sur leur devoir. Cette session d'enseignement s'était résumé à écouter la vie de ses camarades, leurs activités extra-scolaires, elle devait faire leur travail, ce qui n'était pas son devoir. Elle prétexta d'avoir un rendez-vous afin de s'éclipser.

Elle rentra assez tardivement à son appartement à cause des embouteillages, elle ramena deux plats cuisinés du restaurant indien qui était dans les alentours de son quartier. Elle mit les clés dans la serrure de sa porte, et vit son chien l'accueillir avec joie. Elle s'abaissa pour lui donner un câlin, puis elle observa les alentours. Elle semblait comme déçue, elle aurait aimée qu'une autre présence vienne l'accueillir.

''Natsuki ?''

Mais aucune réponse en retour. L'étudiante au regard cramoisi posa son sac et ses clés sur la table basse, elle retira ses chaussures et mit ses pantoufles, puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce sombre, qui fut uniquement illuminée par une petite lumière. Une image la fit sourire à en faire apparaitre ses pommettes. Elle vit sa bien-aimée dormait paisiblement sur son lit. Elle était allongée sur le ventre, à l'opposé des oreillers. Ensuite elle se mit à faire la moue quand elle vit la louve avoir la tête posée contre le clavier de son ordinateur portable qui était toujours allumée. Cela allait lui abimer sa vue qi elle continuait ainsi, sa louve passait une grande partie de sa soirée devant un écran, que ce soit smartphone, télévision ou ordinateur.

Kuga se mit à grogner soudainement, elle reprit de nouveau son sommeil. Shizuru s'approcha de sa petite amie, elle essaya de retirer l'ordinateur du visage de sa douce. Et elle réussit à l'attraper, l'écran se mit à s'allumer sur la dernière page qu'utilisait l'utilisatrice, Fujino arqua un sourcil :

''Ara...Natsuki va dans des sites bien particuliers. Mais si tu avais été un homme, on t'aurait pris pour un pervers de voir tous ses sous-vêtements...oh...il y en a un qui me plait bien...cet ensemble bleu foncé t'irait à la perfection…je pourrais te faire un cadeau et de l'offrir. On sera toutes les deux gagnantes dans cette histoire.'' La châtain fait une commande avec son compte et non celui de sa louve.

Ensuite, elle soupira en voyant sa petite amie...ce n'était pas une bonne position pour dormir. Le lendemain sa moitié aurait un terrible mal de dos, elle aurait aussi froid. Alors elle s'approcha d'elle et tenta de la retourner. Ce n'était pas une tâche facile, car elle devait la retourner doucement sans perturber son profond sommeil. Shizuru s'allongea à côté de la bluette, elle passa délicatement sa main sous l'épaule de Kuga, elle la releva contre elle. La beauté sombre ronronna de fatigue et murmura :

"Shizu...t'es là ?"

"Chut. Ne bouge pas." Natsuki se roula d'un coup, faisant face à sa dulcinée, elle s'agrippa plus fortement au cou à la beauté aux rubis, et prit la position d'un bébé paresseux s'agrippant à sa mère, entraînant Fujino à un total enfermement. Les jambes de la louve attrapèrent comme un étau la taille de sa moitié qui se mit à rire doucement.

"Natsuki...lâches-moi s'il te plait. Je dois me changer, prendre une douche et manger un peu après je ne serai rien qu'à toi, rien qu'à toi"

"Nan. Tu restes avec moi...maintenant."

"Natsuki...j'ai besoin de me laver." Shizuru n'appréciait pas de ne pas prendre sa douche, elle ne se sentait pas propre.

"Et j'ai...besoin…de towahh...t'inquiète, je supporte ton odeur…" Bailla la bluette alors que ses jambes prirent possession de sa taille, l'empêchant une quelconque fuite.

"Natsuki...ikezu. Tu es un vrai bébé."

"Moui moui ssi j'taime. Dodo." Fujino ne sut que répondre. Elle soupira et s'installa mieux dans le lit et surtout contre sa compagne, elle ramena de la couverture sur elles.

"Moi aussi je t'aime."

"J'sais...dodo…demain discussion. Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit mon ange." Répondit la châtain en fermant ses paupières.


End file.
